You are not alone
by xxshannen1xx
Summary: Leah Clearwater's life goes from bad to worse when her father's death is blamed on her by her mother and her pack, however, can her new friend Ashley guide her through it all. this will hopefully be the first story of four. Rating mainly for swearing
1. Tragedy

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer and I do not own any of the characters from twilight, this is just for fan fiction.**

Tragedy

I was hot, very hot, and much too hot. What is happening to me? I have been running a high fever for weeks, why is it all of a sudden burning pain, I can see faintly people surrounding me and I'm suddenly on all fours, HOLY SHIT, I'M COVERED IN FUR!

I can hear voices inside my head.

"Leah, what the hell is she doing here" said a guy called Paul I think

"She cannot be one of us; she is a girl for Christ's sake" Embry Call yelled in my head

"Will someone please tell me WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENENING TO ME" I screamed

"All of you shut up, never mind Leah for now, Harry has just had a heart attack, we need to get Leah to phase back" I heard my ex-boyfriend Sam yell on top of all the voices, everyone went silent.

And then it hit me "what has happened to my dad, is he ok?" I asked the guys.

"Leah, calm down, relax, take deep breaths and then you can check on your father" Sam said

I did as he said and then the next thing I know I was back to normal, and even better, I was completely naked, great.

"Here, Leah, put this on" Sam handed me a shirt, I quickly put it on, that was not my main concern, my father was on the floor clutching his heart, I crouched down next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Dad, please, its Leah, hold on, we have the paramedics coming, please, I need you Dad" I sobbed, I felt my brother Seth next to me and he put his arm around me.

"Seth, please, what caused this, why did he have a heart attack?" I looked in to my younger brothers eyes as I begged him to answer.

"Leah, I'm not too sure, one second he was fine but when you phased, he started yelling she's a girl, she can't be, and then collapsed."

This was too much to take in as I continued to sob in brothers shoulders, I caused the heart attack, by, what everyone keeps calling, _Phasing_, how did my brother know what phasing is? What am I? What has happened to me? Was I a wolf? I watched the paramedics take my father away, all of a sudden, I felt my brother carry me into a car, how come he is so strong, all of a sudden?

We entered the hospital and I took a look around, my mother was there looking determined not cry, I have never seen my mother cry, she is too tough for that, I can see Sam Uley, Jacob Black, and two others, Embry and Paul.

"Sam, tell me what the hell is going on right now" I demanded from him quietly as we took are seats in the hospital.

"Leah, is now the right time? Your father is in intensive care" Sam responded

"Dammit Sam I want to know what happened to me Now" I yelled the last part; I'm really getting pissed, what the hell is happening to me.

"Do not yell at Sam, Leah" my mother hissed at me, if she wants to be like that with me then fine.

"I won't yell at him if he tells me what going on, mother" I hissed back, she opened her mouth to respond, when Sam spoke up, lucky for her.

"Leah, do you remember the Quileute legends?" he asked me patiently, what is this, story time?

"About the wolves and the vampires, yes" and then it hit, do not tell me that I am what I think I am!

"Well as you know, most of us here a descendants of the Quileute tribe, who were shape shifters, they could turn in to wolves at will, this is to protect people from the vampires" he continued

"And you're telling me that I am a shape shifter?" I said slowly, this is freaking unreal.

"Yes, but I don't know how, it's only supposed to be boys, god knows how you are a wolf" he replied

I said nothing more, what the hell does this mean, wolves, vampires. So I am now a ... werewolf, I guess. I never believed any of those stupid Quileute stories, they were just stories, I mean, werewolves and vampires is just impossible right, I would refuse to believe all this bullshit if I hadn't seen myself on all fours, covered in fur, and hearing my ex-boyfriends thoughts. He was thinking about something called imprinting, which I have no idea what that could possibly mean, I heard about it somewhere in a legend, but I couldn't remember. And he was thinking about that good for nothing cousin of mine, the bitch who stole my man; we used to be friends but not anymore.

Finally my thoughts returned to my father, I hoped he was going to be ok, he had to be ok, if he died, I don't know what I would do with myself. My father was the one person in my family who I could talk to, I know that as a daughter you should not have favourites, but he was definitely my favourite parent. When was young girl, I remember l going fishing with my father and loving it more than anything else in the world, he used to tell me funny stories about when he was a kid and what he used to get up to. Whenever Seth and I argue he always backs me up when everyone else used to take Seth's side, when Sam dumped me for Emily, he refuses to allow both of them to come anywhere near me and banned Sam from the house, coming to think about it, for a second I wondered what Sam was doing at my house, but now it seems obvious, he was coming to warn my Father about me.

My father.

There was silence for what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, and then all of a sudden a nurse came out the room my Dad was in, everybody looked up.

"I'm very sorry, we tried everything we could but we couldn't save him, Harry Clearwater has passed away" the nurse said gravely

No, this could not be happening to me, not me, not my family, not my Father. I couldn't hold it in any more as I looked around at everyone who was there, Seth had begun to cry, Sam, Jacob, Embry and Paul were all staring at the floor, I and begun to cry hysterically in to my brothers shoulder.

It then dawned on me, my mother was staring at me with a crazed look in her eye, and she was glaring at me.

"Mum" I addressed her "what is it" I just about managed to get out in between sobs.

"You" she said simply. She then began to stand "you killed my Husband, you freak!" she spat at me

It was that moment when I knew that my life was going to go from bad to worse very soon, but I have no idea how soon it may be, or if I even cared, all I knew was that my Father, the one person who had always loved me and would always love, was gone, he was gone to place where I would never see him again.

I no longer had my Father.


	2. Grief

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and i do not own any of the characters or storylines in twilight**

Grief

The journey home was silent; nobody dared breathe a word, especially after my mother's outburst in the hospital. _You killed my husband you freak; _those words pierced me every time I replayed them over and over again in my mind, how could she say that to me? my own mother, she knows that I loved my father more than anyone in the world and she still accused me of being responsible for my father's death, and if that wasn't enough she was shooting me looks of pure venom , but what confuses me the most about this is nothing to do with my mother, it was just how? How could I be a werewolf? It's supposed to be strictly boys, oh my goodness my mother was right, I am a freak.

I got out of the car and marched straight up to my room. I have no desire to speak to my mother or my brother yet for a while, and I had way too much to think about, my father has just died, I am now apparently the first female werewolf and now on top of all that my mother hates me. This is just way too much for me to deal with; I thought life couldn't get any worse when the love of my life Sam left me for my cousin and best friend Emily. I dash to the bathroom and I throw up a couple of times, rather loudly.

"Leah, Leah, are you ok, you sound sick" Seth yelled from the outside

"I'm fine Seth, leave me alone!" I yelled back, gosh, there is now privacy in this house

"Ok, I'll be downstairs if you need me" he replied, I then heard him charge back down the stairs again.

Yeah, like I am going to be able to go downstairs and face my mum again tonight, I'm thinking as I clean myself up and drag myself into my room, and in to my bed. I look over at my bedside cabinet and see a photo of my father and I that was taken last year in the park. All of a sudden tears were streaming down my face, my Dad is really gone, my dad is really gone. I think this over and over again as I cry myself to sleep.

Morning

I wake up after only getting what must have been two hours sleep. As I sit up I think about yesterday morning, when my father woke me up.

_Flashback_

"_Leah, wake up honey" dad said while rubbing my shoulder_

"_I'm awake dad, I haven't really slept" I said to him, this fever was driving me crazy_

"_I was hoping it would be gone by now, you've had this for two weeks" he replied, looking concerned._

"_Yeah but Seth's lasted for just over a couple weeks too before it went" I replied._

"_I was hoping yours was different, just a short- term one, you know?" Dad said now looking really worried_

"_Dad trust me, there is nothing short-term about this fever" I said, grinning slightly._

"_Well, I guess you better stay in bed" he replied and left the room hastily._

_End of flashback_

Then it hit me, Seth had the same "fever" that I had right before I transformed, which means that he was a wolf too. My father's last words were "she's a girl, she can't be" which means that my dad knew about wolves and that my brother was one, it also means that everyone must have known what was coming before I phased, _then why was he so surprised _I thought to myself, did he genuinely believe that I had some random fever or perhaps he just told himself that it couldn't be. If only it had happened somewhere else, anywhere else, at least that way my father wouldn't have died. I cannot blame myself; this is not my fault, if I let myself believe that I am responsible for my father's death then will be destroyed.

I go to bathroom and look at myself; I seriously look like death warmed up. Dammit Leah, why use the word death, I thought to myself and then tears started to flood down my face again, this time I wipe them away and got ready to go downstairs, it's time to face the music, I think to myself before entering the kitchen.

"Hi Leah, how do you feel" Seth said as he approached me, I took a look at him, he looked just as bad as I did.

"Yeah, I've stopped feeling sick now, thank goodness" I said as we hugged.

"Where's mum" I whispered to him, he then looked at me nervously

"She's in the living room" he then paused " Leah, about what mum said, I think she is just in shock, she probably didn't mean what she said last night, but, err, if she did, I certainly don't share her opinion, there was no way this was your fault" he assured me

"Thanks Seth, but I think I need to talk to her" I said as I looked him straight in the eye.

"Do you think now is really the best time?" he asked, looking worried now.

"Seth, if I don't talk to her soon it's gonna continue to eat me up inside" I walked over to the kettle and filled it with water. "So how long have you been up?" I asked him while getting out some mugs.

"A few hours, mum stayed down here all night, she told me to go upstairs after a while" he told me as I handed him a cup of tea

"I didn't get much sleep last night either, I was thinking about everything" I told him as I made a cup for myself and one for mum

"Alright, I'm gonna go and try to talk to mum, but I think she is the one who should be talking to me" I informed him as in left the kitchen

I walked in to the living room and saw my mum sitting on the sofa, staring at the wall; I took a deep breath and walked over to her, she looked up.

"Here" I said simply as I handed her the mug, she surprisingly took it.

"How do you feel mum?" I asked her, it took her a few seconds respond

"I don't really know" she whispered and took a few sips of tea.

"Look" I began "I'm so sorry about what happened last night, I don't really understand what is going on, but I wish dad never saw me, you know." I finally got out

She looked at me for a minute and then replied "I'm glad you are sorry, because if it wasn't for you your father would still be here"

I took a few deep breaths, I needed to keep calm, and she was grieving after all.

"I am only sorry that dad died, and that I phased in front of him, but you cannot blame me for something that my father knew was coming" I replied

She all of a sudden stood up; she seemed to have a knack for doing that these days "WHAT!" she screeched at me.

"Dad knew what was happening, he knew what I had was no fever, especially as Seth had already been through it, he-"I couldn't finish because she interrupted me.

"HOW DARE YOU BLAME YOUR FATHER FOR HIS DEATH" she screamed, Seth came running in. I stood up to face my mum.

"Who's blaming him, I'm just trying to say that it is not my fault that I am a werewolf and that dad already knew that I was becoming one, of course I am not blaming him" I said sternly

"HOW DARE YOU, AFTER YOU BEING A FREAK COST YOUR FATHER HIS LIFE, YOU STAND THERE AND PIN IT ALL ON HIM" she shouted at me, Seth finally spoke

"Both of you please, dad only just died yesterday, he would not would not want this, us all blaming each other, it was nobody's fault" he pleaded with us.

"If this thing here in front of me hadn't of, well, whatever that was, and then your father would have still been alive" she said to Seth, and then looked at me.

"ICAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO DEFEND YOURSELF LIKE THAT" she continued to rant. Ok, now she starting to piss me off, grieving or not.

"LOOK WOMAN, DAD KNEW EVERYTHING THAT WAS HAPPENING, IF IT WASNT ME PHASING THAT DID IT, IT COULD HAVE BEEN SOMETHING ELSE" I screamed back at her.

"HOW DARE YOU-"

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE YOUR OWN DAUGHTER OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT" I exploded back, I could feel a chill going down my spine and I was beginning to shake.

"LEAH, TAKE A DEEP BREATH AND CALM DOWN, YOU CANT PHASE HERE" Seth yelled across the room.

I immediately ran up to my room, I took some deep breaths and managed to control myself, how could she? What kind of mother would say such things to their daughter? What was happening to my life? Another question I cannot answer, I got back into bed , praying that my mother would forgive me and even apologise, I took another look at my photo of my dad and I and then cried myself to sleep, this would not be the first time and I seriously doubt it will be the last time.

**AU: alright guys, please review and leave feedback. This will motivate me to update, its exams soon so not sure how often i will update, but the more reviews. the more updates.**


	3. Funeral

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters from twilight or twilight itself, this is just fanfiction.**

Funeral

Today is the funeral. I cannot believe that I am saying goodbye to my father for the last time. This week has been just awful. I haven't spoken to my mum since the argument we had, I stay in my room most of the time but there has been some instances where I just had to get out and I almost always regretted leaving the house. It was the looks I was getting from people in the reservation that were really pissing me off, from what I can work out, my mum has been talking shit about me to the locals, really giving people the impression that my dad's death was my fault. Of course I knew that she couldn't spread my secret, but it just felt like everyone in La push knows what has happened to me, that I am a freak, like my dear old mother kindly put it. I have really begun to wonder what my dad would have thought about the whole situation; would he think I was a freak or would he understand. I'm sure he would be on my side; he was always on my side in any other situation, like when everyone thought I was just the bitter, pathetic ex girlfriend of the wonderful Mr. perfect also known as Sam Uley, he understood what I was feeling even though no one else cared.

Looking in the mirror really sucks; my eyes are bright red from all the crying I have been doing recently and my body, oh man, all the muscle that I have from this stupid werewolf crap makes me look like a fucking body builder; I look ridiculous in this black dress and I really don't want to wear it but it's the only formal black outfit that I have. My body isn't the only thing that has changed since becoming a werewolf; my appetite has increased like crazy, my body temperature is still super high which I kind of hoped would be a turning into a werewolf thing but it looks like it is permanent. I've managed to ask Seth about most of these things and he gave me decent answers. Speaking of werewolves, its gonna really suck seeing everyone that I know for the first time since my dad died, I guess I got to do it sometime.

"LEAH, LEAH, YOU UP HERE?" Seth yelled while stomping up the stairs

"Yeah, I'm in my room" where else would I be?

"Can I come in?" he said standing outside of my door

"Um, if you must" I replied grimly

"We need to leave in about five minutes, are you ready" he asked me

"I'm ready but I really don't want to go Seth" I said as I turned my back to him, not wanting him to see the tears trickling down my eyes; I've shown enough weakness lately.

"What do you mean you don't want to go? We got to leave in a few minutes" he responded looking quite confused, which isn't rare for Seth

"Because if I go, it means that dad is really gone and-"I tried to finish but was interrupted

"Oh lee, I miss him too but-"he started but I cut him off

"I wasn't finished; it's not just saying our goodbyes to dad, it's seeing everyone again, for me it will be the first time since dad died, and after everything that happened with mum, I don't want to have to face people again. I am so over people giving me stupid fucking looks; god knows what mum has been spreading about me.

"Leah, no one is giving you dirty looks, it is all in your head. I'm telling you now nobody thinks this is your fault, even mum knows deep down inside that it was never your fault, it's just her strange way of dealing with everything." He tried to assure me

"Seth you would say that, you can be really naive at times, you know perfectly well what everyone thinks" I snapped, does this boy have to be an optimist all the damn time?

"Look whatever, we need to go downstairs now because people are waiting" he snapped back.

"This is really gonna suck, get ready for the evil eye" I muttered. I walked downstairs with him and I saw my mum sitting downstairs with Billy and Charlie, she looked at me and scowled, I glared at her back.

"What time do you call this?" she spat at me, I swear I am really not putting up with any bullshit today from anyone.

"There's a clock right there" I responded sarcastically and pointed at the wall, jeez my arms look bad.

"Don't you dare get an attitude with me young lady" she snapped back at me

"You know, as grateful as I am that you are actually speaking to me now, I think I preferred it when you were ignoring me" I responded bitterly.

"Both of you stop, today is dad's funeral and he wouldn't want all this arguing" Seth pleaded with the both of us.

"Seth's right, Harry wouldn't want you two fighting like this" Billy said speaking for the first time.

"It's time to leave now, are you ready?" Charlie asked us

"Does it matter?" I asked Charlie as I began to leave

As we got in the cars I could see the faces of everyone who was standing around outside on our street, but I paid no attention to any of them as I got in to the car, I was too busy thinking of what I was going to say at the service, hopefully when we get there I will just be able to speak my mind, actually I won't speak my mind as such but I will speak my heart., everyone at the service is going to know how much I loved my dad because it's the least I can do for him.

As we arrive my heart is pounding so hard I'm extremely surprised that nobody can hear it, as we all get seated I suddenly become very aware of the fact everyone was shooting me dirty looks every so often, such as Paul, Embry, Quil and some guy who I'm sure s called Jared, jeez, WHAT IS THERE PROBLEM DAMMIT COS IM REALLY STARTING TO GET PISSED OFF!

I take a few deep breaths before I have to stand up and speak, my legs are actually wobbling when I walk, and as I get to the podium my hands are trembling because I just really want to get this over with.

"Ok, well I hope y'all can stop giving me dirty looks for a minute and a half while I say a few a words about my father, that's right I'm talking to you Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil (that got them blushing) anyways, they don't matter, what matters is the man that we are all here to say goodbye to, Harry Clearwater, My father. I can't really tell you much about my dad that you probably don't already know except that he was truly the greatest father a girl could ever ask for. He was the one person in the world that I could count on and the one person in the world that I knew loved me, I am grateful for all the wonderful memories that he left me(I heard mum burst into tears, bitch, this is my moment!)memories of going fishing with him when I was younger, and all the funny stories he used to tell me whenever I was feeling upset about anything, they would always cheer me up(I could feel the tears running down my cheeks on to my neck, better wrap this up before I let go) all I can really say is thank you dad, thank you for the memories, thank you for the stories, thank you for the love and care you gave me, I love you and I look forward to seeing you again whenever I look up, I love you" I sobbed, I could not hold it in anymore and I ran off the podium and outside into the fields and I was on the grounding sobbing harder than any other time in my life, the next thing I knew was that I was on all fours, oh no I can't believe this, I've phased.

I wondered around for about 10 minutes alone with my thoughts then all of a sudden I starting hearing voices in my head.

"_Leah, are you okay?" I heard the voice of my brother inside my head, great_

"_What do you think Seth?" I replied to that idiotic question_

"_Hey back off, he is just being nice, not that you deserve it" Jared said, oh he wants some all right._

"_What do you mean by that then Jared?" I flared up at once_

"_Oh I think we all know what Jared meant by that, you stupid bitch, thanks for the shout out by the way" Paul growled in my head_

"_Ok I'm gonna give you about three seconds to explain what you mean by not deserving my brother being concerned, before somebody's throat gets ripped out" I snarled at them_

"_Leah these past couple days you haven't spoken to Seth once, you have just stayed in your room and not asked how he was doing" Embry said, so he actually speaks then, or thinks for that matter._

"_Shut the fuck up Leah, stop being so nasty" Jared growled_

"_Come make me dickhead, you look nearly as puny as your girlfriend, I could probably rip both your quads out with a flick of my wrist, or paw" I growled back_

"_DONT TALK ABOUT KIM, YOU PATHETIC BITCH" Jared yelled in my head_

"_THEN WHY DONT YOU FUCKING STOP ME, COME ON BRING IT"I yelled back even louder_

"_She aint worth it Jared, she only thinks about herself" Paul chimed in, fucking prick_

"_Hey, don't you think about me like that woman, I'm already pissed at you for calling me out in the funeral like that, what are you crazy?" he asked me_

"_If you don't want me to call you out in the funeral then you should have kept those little beady eyes of yours straight, and those goes for all of y'all who were shooting me looks, oh and the words beady eyes probably applies more to what's her name? Oh yeah Kim than anyone else here"_

"_BITCH I'M GONNA KILL YOU! I SWEAR I'M GONNA RIP YOU APART!" JARED ROARED_

_He began to pace towards me with his teeth bared ready to pounce, but then another wolf leapt in front of me._

"_Jared, stop, do not attack Leah, she has had a hard enough day as it is, back off all of you" Sam's voice ordered_

"_Yeah, that's right Jared, back off if you know what's good for you" I snarled at him_

"_Leah, you too, we need to stop provoking each other and just chill out all right, families have to stick together" Sam said trying to calm everyone down, it would have worked if these idiots were my family, besides Seth of course._

"_No, Leah, we are all family in this pack, up until now we were all brothers, but now I guess we are all brothers and sister" he added_

"_Sam there is no way she is part of this family, I mean for start she is a girl, girls are not supposed to be werewolves for a start" Embry said_

"_Embry, any Quileute wolf is family and you know it" Sam barked at him_

"_Yeah but she is just a freak, I mean there seriously has to be something wrong with the girl to be the only female werewolf" Paul added on, I snarled at him_

"_One more insult out of you, and that big head of yours will no longer be of a problem to you" I growled and bard my teeth at him_

"_You think you're real tough don't you freak" Paul said, I had warned him. I ran towards him ready to attack then a pair of teeth cut into my side._

"_What the fuck!" I thought; as I grimaced in pain for a few seconds then it stopped._

"_I am sorry Leah but I cannot allow fighting within the pack, oh and werewolves heal very fast as I'm sure you were wondering"._

"_Oh come on Sam, make an exception just this once, I would love to see this moron test herself on Paul" Embry piped up, what a punk._

"_Everyone stop, you can all go back now to whatever it was you were doing, Leah stay here" Sam ordered, thank god, most of the voices stopped except for Sam's_

"_Leah, how are you feeling?" he asked me_

"_I'm feeling like crap Sam, I mean look at how everyone has been treating me, including my own mother blaming my own dad's death on me" I responded_

"_Don't worry; I am sure that now the funeral is over, everyone will have some closure, including yourself" he assured me_

"_Thank you, listen Sam I don't mean to be a bitch to everyone but since dad died I have been feeling anger towards everyone including myself" I confided in him, god only knows why_

"_It's ok Leah, listen tomorrow we have a meeting at 10m at Jacob's house, I will explain to you everything I know about werewolves and why we exist, you should definitely come, if only to find out about yourself" he added, I though about that for a minute._

"_Ok, I will be there" I agreed_

"_Good, listen Leah, I have left you a shirt and some tracksuit bottoms by that tree, because when you phased you shredded our dress, if you go over in the bushes and phases, you can wear those clothes home, see you tomorrow" and my mind was completely to myself again at last._

After Phasing back I put on the very large clothes and ran home, I'm not too sure what is going to happen tomorrow, I really hope there is no more fighting because I really hate arguing like that inside my head, because it hurts, but if anyone pisses me off I will probably explode, but I suppose all I can do is to wait and see.

**AN: Alright guys, im glad the two boring chapters were done so I can start writing drama, this was the first chapter i was looking forward to writing, please review or esle i might not update**


	4. ShapeShifter

**Disclaimer: I am not steohenie Meyer and claim no rights over twilight characters. Sorry about the wait guys, i had exams and stuff.**

Shape shifter

Well, it is the morning after the night before and I do not even feel like getting out of my bed. Coming in to the house last night was not as dramatic as I thought it would be, in fact everything was quiet. Mum and Seth were in their bedrooms when I got in, which saved a lot of potential argument between mum and myself. I am kind of curious and a little worried about this meeting at Jacob Black's house, given the heated confrontations that happened yesterday between those boys; Paul, Embry and Jared. Taking everything in to account that happened last night; I am having second thoughts about going to the damn meeting as I am so tired of getting into arguments, however I need to know what is going on with me.

While I was creeping down the stairs a thought dawned on me, surely Seth is going to the meeting too, it would be nice to go with him to calm my nerves, at the very least, so I headed back up the stairs again.

"Seth, Seth, are you here?" I said while knocking on the door, but there was no answer.

"Seth, come on I gotta talk" I said a little louder this time, I checked my watch and it was only 9.30 so why on earth would he have left already, when Jacob lives about two minutes away, I was about to knock one last time when all of a sudden my stomach began to growl harshly, this new werewolf appetite is becoming a serious annoyance.

Abandoning the idea of kicking Seth's door down I decided to head to the kitchen to get some food and think over the idea of going to the meeting. While eating getting some cereal from the cupboard I narrow the situation down to two options, Option one is that I can stay behind and try desperately pretend that this whole werewolf thing has not happened, but still remain ignorant to what was going on with me or option two I can head down to Jacob's house and face my new destiny, which obviously involves putting up with a load of immature guys, however I have always been a glutton for punishment, so I finally decide to go to the meeting.

As I leave the house I feel the heat from the sun on my arms and I can smell the freshly mown grass, even though I hate getting up early I have always liked morning here in LA Push. I walk for a few minutes and approach Jacob's small house at the end of the road, I walk slowly up to his door before taking a deep breath; I really had to remind myself of why I was here. I knock on the door and as soon as my fist leaves the door, it swings open to reveal the anxious face of Sam.

"Hi Leah" Sam said with a gentle smile "I'm really glad you came here this morning"

"Err ok" I replied, slightly puzzled "I just wanted to know what was going on with me"

"I bet you do, why don't we walk?" Sam suggested as he looked around the small front yard, and then at me.

"Fine, what about the meeting?" I asked, I tried to look past the open doorway to see if I could spot anyone, but Sam was pretty much blocking the way, he looked so huge in his red t-shirt and blue faded jeans.

"Well the guys and I already had a meeting earlier and I sent them away on patrols" Sam replied as we began walking back down the road towards my house.

"I was under the impression that I was going to a pack meeting" I enquired, feeling slightly ticked off for being all worked up and worried for nothing.

"I just thought, given what happened yesterday and the whole situation in general that it would be easier if I explained what has actually happened to you, on a one to one basis" he added looking slightly nervously at me as we passed my house.

"I appreciate that I guess" I responded, when in fact I more than just appreciated that, I was extremely relieved. I took a look around, "where exactly are we walking to?"I asked, the problem with LA Push is there is nowhere to really walk to.

"Nowhere in particular" he replied as we turned a corner past his house

"So" I said with a pause, " werewolves" I added hastily, After all the curiosity I have been feeling recently I wasn't really sure whether or not I wanted to hear the answers to the questions I had.

"Yeah, werewolves" he responded with a casual look at me "Do you remember any of those Quileute legends we used to hear about?" he asked me, this time his face was wearing a slight frown.

"Sort of" I responded briskly, as we passed a playing park, however, this was a bit of a lie, since the day of my dad's death, I have been desperately trying to remember everything my parents told Seth and me about Quileute's, and I'm sure I remember pretty much everything about the legends, but it was not the legends I had questions about.

"Well, I know we already touched on this at the hospital but I think I should explain again" he took a deep breath "There are legends that claim we descended from wolves, and that wolves are our brothers, that is why it is against tribal law to kill wolves" he said, squinting slightly, the sun was quite bright today, it shone on the trees as we approached the big forest ahead.

"Oh" I replied, even though I already knew all of this, I thought I would let him explain properly.

"There are also stories about the cold ones, in wolf legends" he said, pausing slightly before we entered the forest, which looked a bit eerie but I guess me and Sam would be scarier than anything in the forest.

"Are great-granddads knew some of them, and ensured that they kept off our land" he continued as we shuffled through the leaves and twigs, "The cold ones are natural enemies of wolves that turn into men- "

"Men!" I retorted angrily, he had struck a serious nerve there.

"Hang on a second, Leah" he said quickly, "let me explain the rest of the story, then we can discuss, err, your, err, uniqueness" he said hastily, with a nervous look at me.

"Fine!" I responded impatiently, however, I was rather glad he was being so understanding about the whole situation, it felt good to speak to someone who was sensitive, but unfortunately, his sensitivity reminded of the reason why I fell in love for him in the first place, oh crap, I had better change the subject to distract myself from _those_ thoughts.

"So, the cold ones are vampires right" I said quickly, looking around at the forest was actually quite nice, the trees felt quite protective and the ground was a nice chocolate colour.

"Yes, vampires, werewolves and vampires are natural enemies, most vampires as you probably know survive by drinking the blood of humans." He explained casually, but something in that sentence confused me.

"Wait, you said most vampires" I responded shooting Sam a very confused look, how many vampires are there and how many have different dietary needs for goodness sake?

"yes, there are a family of vampires that live near here in the Olympic area that are called the Cullen's" he responded, with a serious look on his face as we approached a bench, he sat down and looked at me, I sat next to him and nodded for him to continue.

"The Cullen's are vampires?" I responded, I saw them a couple times whenever i go to that area to pick up some things, they looked a little weird but not like vampires!

"The Cullen's are the ones are relatives made a treaty with" he continued "they survive off the blood of animals and don't hunt humans" he looked around at the forest surrounding us "The Cullen's agreed to stay off our land and we agreed not to expose what they were to anyone, however if they come on our land, or bite a human we can, we can-"he seemed to be slightly nervous to say the words to me.

"We can what" I urged him, what were we going to do to them, give them their marching orders?

"We destroy them" he said flatly, looking me straight in the eye "we destroy any vampire that comes on LA Push land" he suddenly looked very fierce about the issue at hand. I on the other hand was shocked.

"What do you mean destroy?" I shrieked" I don't know about you Sam Uley, but I am no Killer" I made to get off the wooden bench but he grabbed me and pulled me back down to my seat.

"Leah, Vampires are not people, they are technically dead anyway" he said angrily, obviously offended at what I was implying.

"Well yeah but still-"I tried to explain but was interrupted.

"Leah, if they come on are grounds, not necessarily the Cullen's, but others, they have the intention of killing our people" he said very calmly, but he seemed anxious for me to understand. "Leah imagine if they were thirsty and spotted your mum, or one of your friends, they would kill them in a heartbeat" he said sadly "the only way of protecting our people is to patrol the area and make sure there are no bloodsuckers around, and if one appears we take care of it." He took a long pause before speaking again, I for one was finding this difficult to accept.

"Look, I don't like this much either, If there was another way of doing it I would, I mean I agree with the Cullen's being left alone, they lead normal lives and live off animals the same way we do" he continued this time looking slightly peeved at me "but most vampires are unlike the Cullen's, most vampires are crazy and only think of blood what there next victim will taste like-"he stopped quickly, his fists had began to shake.

"Err, easy Sam" I said, looking at him shivering next to me I could tell that the thought of vampires in general disgusted him, but I still had more questions.

"Sam if vampires are dangerous then why is it up to us to stop them" I couldn't understand why I had to fight them, if they are so deadly shouldn't we use guns of something?

"Vampires have superhuman senses, as well as strength and speed, however" he added with a big smile " so do we, come one, look how fast you ran at your father's funeral, we were made to kill vampires, we are stronger, faster and just better." He added with a touch of finalism to the matter.

"Well all I can say is no wonder the blonde Cullen girl with the long hair gave me a scathing look the other day" I sighed, then I thought of something, she was a girl. I thought are great grandparents made a treaty or something with them, but she looked my age?

"Sam, the Cullen's look so young, how they could have signed a deal with are great grandparents" I asked him curiously.

"Well vampires don't age, if a person gets bitten by one, but not killed, they are turned into a vampire and become immortal" he explained while shaking his head. "It is so unnatural" he added, addressing my dazed expression.

"Well yeah, but so is turning into a bloody wolf" I replied with a smile on my face, I really couldn't believe the things I had been hearing today.

"Well this is what we were born to do; they weren't born to suck blood" he responded sharply, he looked at me intensely this time "being a werewolf is nothing to be ashamed of-"

"NOT FOR YOU, NO" I said loudly, I took a deep breath "Why am I the only female werewolf, there are other girls in these families, why me, am I a Fucking hermaphrodite or something for fuck sake!"

"Leah" he said gently putting his hand on my shoulder, I shook it off angrily, I just cannot believe my luck, are any of Jacob's sisters werewolves? NO! Are any of the other girls werewolves? NO! Just me, Leah Clearwater.

"Leah, I admit you, I do not why you are a werewolf, but I am sure it is because you are a true fighter and are strong enough to protect innocents, hell if there was one girl from La Push who could handle being a shape shifter and killing vamps to save others, you are the first girl I would think of" he said, his face wore a slightly nervous smile, I for one felt touched, I had never thought of it that way.

"Thanks Sam" I replied, "no one has put it like that yet" he smiled at me again, his time he seemed cheerful.

"Listen I knew your dad well too, I know that even though you phasing caught him by surprise, he would still be damn proud of the fact that his daughter was the first ever female werewolf" he said quietly, he looked around, the forest was getting windy, the trees were shaking slightly."Maybe, we should go" he added as he got up, I followed him up and we began to walk slowly back the way we came on the brown walkway.

"I just wished my mum was proud of me" I sad sadly, my mum and I hadn't had any kind of positive reaction since my dad died.

"Give her some time, she will come around" he assured me as we passed the playing park again, thinking about both my parents always bring tears to my eyes.

"I can hope I guess" I said, there was something else bothering me though. "Err, Sam I gotta ask a question" I said quietly, looking at him again as we began to approach my house he looked at me and raised his eyebrows, I paused and then blurted out "how do you kill a vampire?" I asked him quickly, not really wanting to know.

"Well, we have to tear them apart and destroy the pieces, or else they can put themselves together again "he sighed, looking at me in a concerned way. I wasn't as disgusted as I should have been, maybe it's because I am a werewolf because they exist, hmm, the next time one of the Cullen's gives me a dirty look, I will definitely return the favour.

"I kind of wished I never asked now" I said sadly, I really don't want a life of violence ahead of me.

"It will come naturally, if you come across one on our land" he said flatly, we were now at my house, the sun was kind of blinding me, it must be around midday, how time flies when we are having fun eh?

"Is there anything else you need to ask, Leah, or else you can go inside, I expect you are hungry, these werewolf appetite are probably the most annoying thing about being a shape shifter" he said, laughing slightly, I looked around at my house, there seemed to be nobody home Sam answered nearly all of my questions, except one which I was not going to ask about, not yet anyways.

" No Sam, I think I'm good" I replied happily " Thanks for everything, you taking the time to talk and being so understanding has helped so much" I said to him looking at him straight in his big dark eyes.

"No problem Leah, if you come to my house tonight at 8pm, I'll get one of the boys to go on patrol with you, just to show you boundary lines and stuff" he explained " I won't make you patrol long, I know how ratty girls get if they don't get their beauty sleep" he said jokingly.

"Alright, Goodbye then." I responded and kicked open my rusty old front gate and entered my front yard, I turned around to see him walking towards Emily's road, I sighed and opened the front door of my house.

Walking to the Kitchen I felt slightly overwhelmed by all this information, werewolves, vampires I mean what next, mummy's and zombies. I really hope that I do not come across anything horrible tonight on my first patrol, I can't see myself lasting long against a vampire, no matter what Sam says, not if they r that viscous. There is still one more thing I need to find out, why the hell he left me for Emily, but I cannot ask him yet, perhaps because I am sort of still in love with him, and judging by how he treated me today, it could be no wonder to anyone.

**AU: I know this is late as hell, please review and will now promise to update.**


End file.
